


Don't Touch Til The Light Goes On

by honeyedlion



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Girl World, Heavy Petting, Manipulation, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedlion/pseuds/honeyedlion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mona is always pushing. Hanna never says no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch Til The Light Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> Set before the series.

                “You mean you don’t shave? Like, down there?”

                Hanna licked the cupcake icing from one finger, and looked away, letting her gaze wander over the immaculate kitchen. They never really cooked, with dad gone, so it never really got dirty. Only the coffee maker. She shook her head slowly.

                “Oh.” Said Mona, and Hanna tried to read what she was thinking in her tone. It was impossible, especially with her braces in the way.

                “I mean, I never have before.” Said Hanna. “I probably would, I just-“

                “Well, you’re a natural blond, you adorable weirdo, so it’s not like it’ll be a mess down there or anything.” Mona said, and now Hanna could read her voice: kindness. Ugh. Kindness made her sick. People were only nice when they pitied you. She put the cupcake down, dusted her hands off. Why did she start hanging out with Mona anyway? It was one thing when they were in fat camp, fighting a vicious hierarchy of future softball coaches, and fat piggy lonelyhearts.

                But fat camp had ended two weeks ago (and that was what it was no matter what her mother called it) and Mona was still here. Hanging out on her sofa, planning sleepovers, and flipping through her magazines. It was nice, if a little weird. Sometimes she’d look at Mona, weird, chatty too loud Mona and feel a little bad for how Alison treated her.

                Not that it mattered.

                Alison was still missing, and now everyone was saying they might never find her (not alive).

                “Yeah, well, do you shave? I mean, it’s not like you’re getting any action.” Hanna’s voice was that perfect combination of blasé bitch, and compassionate understanding that Alison had always used. Sometimes she could hear it in her voice, and it made her hate herself. It hurt to be that cruel. Alison would say ‘ _you do what you have to, to survive_ ’.

                Not that it had worked so well for her.

                She looked up, and Mona was staring down at the counter a small, bruised smile playing over her generous lips, and Hanna immediately felt cold and guilty. Guilty enough to let some of her own insecurities slip. A trading game. A hurt for a hurt. Girl world was messed up.

                “Neither am I, I mean.” She said, and Mona looked up, and smiled at, wagged her tail like a starving dog, and Hanna smiled back. Gracious as a queen.

                “Well, we should. I mean, who knows when we’re going to finally find someone hot and worth it. Maybe we should practice.” Mona spread her hand over the Cosmo issue on the counter, her nails a virulent green against the glossy pages.  “It can’t hurt.”

                “Uh, I’ve shaved my legs before.” Hanna said drily. “It can hurt.”

                “Don’t be such a baby, Hanna.”

                And where did Mona learn that smile? Hanna was sure she hadn’t had it last year, when Alison would call her ‘ _Freak!_ ’ in the cafeteria. It was all pressed edges and corners, folding her face into a new, plasticine shape like origami.

                It was an Alison smile. Or at least the same brand.

                Hanna nodded slowly, wiped the cupcake from her hands, and followed Mona deeper into the house.

:

                “Hey, well, when does your mom get home?” Mona asked. She was wrapped in a bath towel, all of her hair swept away from her face, and off of her neck. It made her look young, and sweeter than normal. There was something so vulnerable about the jugular, Hanna thought. It was just waiting to be cut. “God knows we don’t need her thinking we’re lezzies.”

                “You’re a lezzie.” Hanna said on reflex, and laughed awkwardly at the disdainful look Mona sent her way. “And she doesn’t get home until way later. Like, six thirty maybe? I don’t know, she’s been working later, lately.”

                She did know. It’s because with dad gone they were having trouble affording the house, and food, and everything. She didn’t know how bad it was, she just knew that her mom had little stress lines around her mouth and eyes that she never had before. It worried her, and then she’d get dressed and go to school, and not think about it until she got home.

                Which was kind of fucked up, in retrospect.

                “Oh, well that’s good anyway.” Mona said, and she seemed genuinely happy, sitting perched on Hanna’s toilet, examining her collection of razors, contemplating the little guide she’d found online. Hanna was more than happy to let her be in charge. To be honest she was more than a little weirded out by the whole idea. How naked were they going to have to be? And her toes were slowly getting colder on the tile floor. She really should have turned down the air conditioning before coming in here.

                Actually that was a pretty good excuse.

                “Hey I’m gonna go-“

                “Sit down.” Mona said, eyes flashing, and Hanna settled reluctantly back on the edge of the tub, picking at a bit of skin near her fingernail. “I’m almost ready to start. I don’t think it’ll take too long.”

                “Okay.” Hanna said. “Well then shouldn’t I leave anyway?”

                “Uh, then who’s gonna hand me stuff?” Mona asked, like it was painfully obvious, and even though Hanna was beginning to feel like they were entering strange territory, maybe she just didn’t know. Maybe the little guide Mona was reading on her phone, which Hanna could tell from here, was bordered by little glowing red kiss marks, said to always shave with a buddy.

                She felt painfully fifteen, and unsure.

                “Uh, okay.” She said, trying not to let her voice show how uncomfortable she felt. It was a little exciting too though. If she was staying to help Mona maybe she’d see her naked, which wasn’t… exciting, not like that, but maybe then she’d finally feel more normal.

                Sometimes Hanna watched girls in school and wondered what their nipples looked like, and if they looked like hers. She’d never told anyone that though, not even Alison. Especially Alison. She thought she could maybe tell Mona though, and Mona would just laugh, and understand.

                That was why she didn’t really mind Mona coming over all the time, she decided. They were the same on some basic level. Sometimes anyway. More than her and Spencer, or her and Emily.

                Aria didn’t count, because she’d moved, the traitor.

                “Okay, well then lose the towel, and get in the tub, duh.” Mona said. “But don’t fill it too full. We’re shaving here, not soaking up some bubbles.”

                “What?” Hanna said, and her voice came out high and disbelieving. 

                “Come on, Hanna. Don’t be such a prude.”

                Hanna hated her. Sitting there supremely confident. It wasn’t even her house, the bitch.

                “But, didn’t you need me to hand you things?”

                Mona sighed, rolling her eyes.

                “Well yeah, but you can just as easily do it after. Just get in the tub, jesus.”

                Mona only ever said jesus when she was on the way to being really pissed. Hanna thought it had something to do with her Grandma who had passed away the year before, but it was still weird. However, it was useful to know, because when Mona got mad, she was lethal.

                Hanna felt tired, and she could already see the sun beginning to dip behind the trees outside the tiny window over her tub. It may not be for a while, but her mom would be home eventually, and who knew how long this would take?

                She stood up, and Mona was already smiling again, a small, sweet thing that just barely curved her lips, and Hanna thought briefly that this was ridiculous, before she climbed into the bathtub and sat down.

                “Uh, Hanna? Lose the towel.”

                “I know!” Hanna said, her voice coming out a little snappy. “You wouldn’t let me turn up the air, and now it’s freaking cold, okay?”

                “Okay, jeez.” And Hanna didn’t have to look over to know Mona’s eyes were wide, her eyebrows perfectly raised arches. She shifted slowly, careful to keep her legs closed, to keep everything tucked away and hidden, and slowly raised the towel, turning it, so it still covered her boobs.

                She hadn’t been lying. It was cold in here, and the metal of her big claw foot tub didn’t help.

                “Here, let me get the water for you.” Mona said her voice sweet and even. What a loony. Like, pick a mood. And now Hanna was just being ridiculous, petty. The water turned on with a hiss, and Mona tested the temperature with a graceful wrist, nodding a little when it was comfortable. Hanna pulled her knees up, trying to ignore the way the soft skin of her stomach creased when she did it. None of the other girl’s stomachs did that. Although, maybe Mona’s did.

                It wasn’t even something she disliked, it was just… different. And Hanna knew different could be social suicide.

                The water poured over her toes, warm and soothing and she made a happy sound at the feeling. Mona was kneeling by the tub, leaning a little over her to adjust the faucet, and at the sound she turned back to smile at her.

                Mona had a really sweet smile, Hanna thought. When it was natural, it seemed really caring. It wasn’t even that terrible when she faked it. Hanna understood why she did it, and that helped. Some smiles were public, and necessary.

                “Okay.” Mona said, and she had her studying voice on as she referred back to her phone. “I guess that’s enough water. If we put in too much it’ll be hard for you to see and stuff. Hmm. They suggested a razor with a more rounded head, but your selection is dismal-“

                “Rude.”

                “-so this will have to do.” Mona checked her phone one last time, and nodded to herself again, before placing it far out of reach, away from the tub of shallow water. Mona had lost her last phone to a bowl of cereal, and her mom still hadn’t really gotten over it. “Okay. Do you want soap or shaving cream?”

                “Can you even put shaving cream down there?” Hanna asked in spite of herself. “Like won’t that burn, or-“

                “I think it depends on the type.” Mona said musingly, reading the back of the can. Her eyelashes were impossibly long and dark, as her eyes traced over the tiny writing. “But we can just use soap if you’re nervous.”

                “Well, I mean-“

                “It’ll probably be easier to see with soap.” Mona offered, an easy out, and Hanna took it gratefully.

                “Yeah, if you think it’s best.”

                “It’s fine.” And this was Mona being gracious, but Hanna was a little too cold, and naked to be as truly appreciative as she should be. Mona seemed to realize this, because she didn’t wait for a reply, just busied herself squirting body wash onto a washcloth, and running it under the water.

               “Here.” She said, and Hanna struggled for a minute to keep the towel around her chest, and to stretch for the cloth. Mona was reading the body wash bottle now, and wasn’t looking so Hanna just tucked it ungracefully under her armpits, and reached.

                Not the most elegant solution, but whatever.

                It was warm on her cold hands, and she juggled it back and forth for a few minutes, unsure of how to proceed. Maybe she should have glanced at the instructional page, but she was pretty sure it wouldn’t cover the societal niceties of rubbing soap on your crotch in front of someone else.

                “Oh, for the love of-“ Mona exclaimed, and yanked the cloth back, plopping it and her hand squarely on the small fluff of blonde curls between Hanna’s legs. Even she seemed surprised at her daring, her mouth parting a little in shock. Hanna just let out an embarrassed squeak. She could feel her face turning red. This she was pretty certain was crossing some of the bounds of normal friendship.

                But now that it was there, Mona seemed determined to commit, and she began to rub in small circular motions, covering her in white, soapy lather. It felt warm and strange, foreign. She realized with a growing sense of disconnect that this was the first time someone had touched her like this, so intimately. How strange for it to be quiet, lame, sweet Mona, her hand now bubbles to the wrist. The cloth slipper a little further between her legs, and Hanna risked a glance upward, flicking her eyes quickly over Mona’s face.

                She was watching her own hand move between Hanna’s legs, the tip of her tongue tracing her full bottom lip lightly. Hanna felt warm all over now.

                “Move your legs a little.” Mona said, and her voice was quiet, but terrifyingly loud in the silence of the bathroom. They were all alone, Hanna realized suddenly, and would be for a while. It was a dizzying thought.

                She spread her legs a little, and the movement slid her deeper into the tub, pressing her firmly against Mona’s hand. The rough washcloth was slipping closer to her now, brushing occasionally over her clit, at once too slippery and too harsh. It was enough however for her to feel herself getting wet from more than just the water, her nipples hardening under the towel.

                She could feel her heart racing, and she wanted to press further into Mona’s hand, to finish it all, to slide to a slick wet completion like she did sometimes at night, tucked under her covers. It made her feel dirty, and dangerous and a little powerful.

                “Is this, um, is this okay?” Mona asked, and Hanna looked at her fully for the first time since this had started. Her dark eyes were wide and wet, full lips parted, a slight blush staining her cheeks, and Hanna nodded slowly.

                “Uh, yeah.” Her voice came out husky, and way too serious. “I mean, I normally lather my legs for a while. I read it helps soften your hair follicles or something. I don’t know…”

                “Yeah.” Mona said. And she sounded more confident already with an excuse to back up whatever it was they were doing. Hanna didn’t know. It just felt good, and she let her head tip back a little, spreading her legs a little more. This was all Mona’s fault anyway.

                Mona was stroking almost directly over her clit now, small circles, around and around, the washcloth no longer so rough now that it was wet from Hanna and not just the water in the tub. She could feel her legs beginning to shake a little now, and she knew Mona must be able to feel it too. She felt like she was coiling tighter and tighter, something spiraling like a heated coil in the pit of her stomach, spreading out to warm her everywhere.

                She let out a breathy little sigh, and Mona’s hand faltered a little, but picked back up the pace so quickly she dismissed it. Maybe this wasn’t that weird. Anyway, who cared, it felt fucking awesome.

                She let her eyes fall back open, traced over Mona’s dazed expression, and then she was coming, her back arching ever so slightly, her breath coming out in a rush, toes scrunching at the top of the tub. She could feel herself turning wet and slick, clenching deep inside for anything, and wished, shocking herself, that Mona would drop the cloth, slide one of those clever fingers inside of her.

                Then it was over, and she felt cold, a little flushed, her hair sticking to the back of her neck. She looked at Mona, who was looking at her, nervous and a little startled, her mouth parted in a small o.

                And suddenly, her expression was the funniest fucking thing Hanna had ever seen, and that included the time they’d visited a farm for science class, and a cow had sprayed shit all over Spencer. A giggle flew out, embarrassingly loud, and then another. And then she was shaking with laughter, her body still buzzing with the aftereffects of orgasm. Mona had pulled her hand back, and now she was laughing too, slow at first, and then louder, leaning over the tub, and they were clutching at each and shrieking.

                “Oh my god!” Mona said, and Hanna smiled at her, quick and bright. “Hurry up and shave your cat, you weirdo, so I can have my turn.”

                “You’re a weirdo.” Hanna replied, but her voice was warm and sleepy, and she took the razor without complaint.

                Mona just laughed, tucking a piece of hand behind her ear, and rolled her eyes. This wasn’t so bad, Hanna decided. And it wasn’t like Mona would ever sell her out. They were like… sisters now, or something.

                Maybe she’d return the favor when it was Mona’s turn.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](http://honeyedlion.tumblr.com/), and submit a request.


End file.
